


Bucky Goes To Ikea

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Ikea [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Cacti - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Meatballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: After the bed-breaking incident, you introduce Bucky to the wonders of Ikea.





	

“I can fix this, I swear to you!” Bucky said, standing in the broken remnants of your bed frame.

“Look, I’m glad you’re taking partial responsibility for ruining my bed, but there is no way you’re fixing this. The slats are completely split, and even if if you manage to put them back together, it’s only gonna break again next time,” you said, attempting to reason with him.

“We really did go at it last night, didn’t we,” he smirked.

You rolled your eyes, turning towards the door, “You did. Now, get your coat; we’re going to Ikea.”

“What’s Ikea?” Bucky asked, following you into the hall.

“You’re telling me you’ve never been to Ikea?” you said with a confused look.

He shook his head: “Nope, too busy kicking ass and killing people for the last few decades.”

“You know how we sometimes go to Walmart when we’re bored?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s like that, but so much better.”

“How?”

You stopped in your tracks, hooking your arm over Bucky’s shoulder. “Meatballs,” you said, flourishing your other hand in front of you both.

Bucky Barnes was the king of the impulse buy. You had only been in the mammoth store for ten minutes when your cart was already filled with all manner of junk. 

You both snaked your way around the place at a snails pace, mostly because Bucky couldn’t help but marvel at Ikea’s offerings, suggesting that you need [insert object] in your lives. He liked to slip things into the cart, convincing himself that you wouldn’t notice, but you always did. And for a brief time, Bucky was nowhere to be seen, that was until he came wandering back to you with armfuls of cacti, beaming at his latest find.

“No no no no no, Buck! You’ve already loaded up on Christmas baubles and scented candles and bed sheets and six - SIX - soap dispensers. We haven’t even found a bed frame yet!” you babbled in frustration.

Bucky looked at you in disappointment: “but look at this one,” he pouted, “we could name him Steve.”

He began edging closer to the cart, never once breaking eye contact with you.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you put those back right now!” you ordered.

“Did you know that cacti are ridiculously hard to kill? I promise I won’t kill them,” he begged with pleading eyes.

“No, no. Not the puppy dog eyes,” you muttered as he arrived at the cart and set Steve down first, “don’t you fucking dare. Dammit.”

He smiled sweetly at you when the last of them were in the cart.

“You’re a terrible house guest, Buck. First you break my bed, then you decide that adopting cactus children is the next appropriate step in our relationship… Jeez…” you quipped, marching away from him.

“We both broke the bed! Both of us!” he shouted after you, loud enough for the entire store to hear.

Your pace quickened. Head down, face red; desperately trying to lose Bucky.

Bucky never did get any meatballs…


End file.
